


Too Late To Say Goodbye

by bechloebetrue



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloebetrue/pseuds/bechloebetrue
Summary: A multi-chapter fic based on a song, in simple words: friends with benefits and feelings, some lyrics here to give you a better idea what's it about:"Now I'm under your spell, trapped in a lieShouldn't have stood that close to the fireNo turning back, nowhere to runNowhere to hide, it's too late to say goodbye"





	1. From the moment I first saw you I was yours [and you were mine]

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! So this is (obviously) based off a song, the name is Too late to say goodbye and it's by Cage the elephant, I recommend listening to it, it's a great song and it goes with the fic. I plan on posting at least once a week, hope I'll manage. Now, enjoy!

Chloe was in her old Barden dorm, freshly showered, trying on different outfits. It _was_ the first day of her senior year so, for her, that was an occasion enough to dress up a bit. She was also supposed to come down to the Activites Fair in an hour to promote her acapella group, the Bellas, and try to find new members for them with her co-captain Aubrey.

People usually suspect them being best friends but, that wasn‘t exactly the case. They have been roommates and teammates for 4 years now and they did get along fairly well. However, their personalities differed a bit too much and they just didn‘t have that kind of chemistry. Chloe was a free spirit and sometimes too friendly while Aubrey was more of an uptight, touch-me-you-die person who did everything by the rules. And Chloe loved Aubrey the way she was but to actually get Chloe on a deeper level you would have to be more of a loose artistic soul. Chloe would also say that their childhood traumas, which everyone has, shaped them in a dissimilar way. So no, they weren‘t really best friends, but they cared for each other a lot.

After about 20 minutes of picking clothes, she set on a checked blue dress and a pair of high heels. Then she put just a bit of makeup on, going for a natural look, took the leaflets from the desk and left for the fair. She loved the fair. Always full of wandering freshman and best students trying to recruit them for their clubs. She simply liked the atmosphere, the excitement of meeting new people or seeing people she already knew. And, as one would guess correctly, Chloe Beale loved people. She lived for social interaction. Lived to love, and to be loved.

By the time she got there Aubrey was already finishing up on setting up the stand and all she was missing were the flyers and Chloe. She greeted her with a smile and a side hug „Hey, Aubrey! Long time no see“. Aubrey was also wearing a dress and high heels but, her outfit was pink. She was a tall blonde and she‘s always looked a bit older than Chloe even though they were the same age. 

„Hey, Chlo! Yeah, those 2 hours sure were too much“ Aubrey laughed and returned the hug. „I hope we‘ll be able to find enough girls, Alice will probably haunt is in our dreams if we don‘t“.

Alice was their ex-captain, also known as the she-devil. She even managed to get Chloe do dislike her and that wasn‘t an easy task. But, Alice was honestly mean. She yelled a lot, never listened to anyone, acted inferior, was too controlling and was unkind even to her closest friends. She was the reason Chloe had gum in her bag and mouth 24/7, she never stopped picking on her about her „bad breath“.

„Oh, I‘m sure we will! Look at us looking all hot, who wouldn‘t be interested enough to approach?!“ Chloe joked

„Well guys definitely would, but, unfortunately, not as many girls, at least not because of killer looks“

„Please, this is college experimenting material! Just give them your best smile and we‘ll have a line formed by the end of the day!“ Chloe nudged Aubrey on the shoulder while shooting her a grin

„As you wish, Chlo“ Aubrey shook her head smiling

* * *

_a few hours later_

„You call yourself Fat Amy?“ Aubrey asked rather confused

„Yeah, so twig bitches like you don‘t do it behind my back“ Fat Amy stated as it was obvious

„Okay...Fat Amy, the mermaid dancing was refreshing, to say the least, and we must admit that your voice was one of the best today. The auditions will be held next week and we would like to see you there“ Aubrey handed her a brochure and they waved her goodbye

„We already have about 12 girls and I think we can say that at least 8 of them are actual Bellas material. I call this a successful Activity Fair!“ Chloe exclaimed happily

„I guess I can agree, but still, it would be nice to find another one, or a few more, just in case. You always forget that at least 2 girls get Treble boned“ Aubrey reminded her

„Yeah, yeah, I know. That‘s kind of a stupid rule though. I mean, they are the rivals but love is love and we shouldn‘t get in the way of it. Imagine us being the reason Romeo and Juliet can‘t be together? Gosh, Aubrey, I don‘t want to be the bad guy! Also, imagine this...“ Chloe stopped her rambling for a second noticing a short brunette with headphones around her neck walking around „Oooh, what about her?!“ Chloe asked, intrigued „Hey!!“ she called over the girl „Any interest joining our acapella group?“

If Chloe hadn‘t been completely mesmerized by her she would have seen Aubrey‘s disapproving face and heard her comment „I don‘t know, she seems too alternative for us“. However, for some reason, all of her attention was momentarily stolen by the mysterious girl.

„Oh yeah, that‘s like, a thing now.“ the brunette said

„Totes. You should audition! You seem like you can sing. I mean, you can‘t know that just by looking at a person but you have headphones around your neck so that means that you‘re at least interested in music and I would say that is a good sign. Right? Also, I‘m Chloe. And I am very good with my mouth. I mean like, good at singing, but other things too, of course. Okay, maybe you didn‘t want to know that, I-“

„Wow. I‘m Beca. Beca Mitchell. Sorry for interrupting your one-woman show, it just seemed like you were going to faint if you didn‘t stop to catch a breath“

„Yeah, sorry, I tend to rumble“ Now that Chloe calmed herself she got a chance to take a better look at Beca. She had heavy eye-liner that would usually just seem emo but, on her, it looked beautiful. It managed to bring out her eyes and it went well with her look. And her look, like her eyes, were again, beautiful. God, Chloe _totally_ had a crush. Great, she managed to develop a crush 30 seconds into meeting someone. „So, are you interested?“

Now, Beca _was_ about to say that she can‘t sing. But, she is only human and the girl in front of her is stunning. Drop dead gorgeous. She would be lying if she said that she wasn‘t interested, her little gay heart wasn‘t as cold as she wished. Even if it was, those piercing blue eyes were shining so bright that she was sure it would have melted the ice away anyway.

„That depends“ Beca started, cocking her head to the side „I don‘t know what you can offer me, miss Chloe-I don‘t know your middle name – neither your last name“

„Chloe Anne Beale“ she practically beamed at her „Well that also depends on what you want“

Beca smirked, straightened herself a bit and opened her mouth ready to answer-

„You know I‘m still here and I am not interested in this flirting but not flirting thing you have going on“ Aubrey shot at them frowning in the process „You don‘t seem like something we‘re looking for but since Chloe is clearly interested – the auditions are next week, take this flyer and you have her number there so you‘re free to leave“ she all but pushed the flyer into Beca‘s hand and retracted her hand immediately not letting it linger there more than a second

„Aubrey! Don‘t be rude“ Chloe hissed at her annoyed, and Chloe is never annoyed

„No, it‘s fine, I was heading somewhere anyway. Nice meeting you both. I‘ll for sure use the valuable information from the flyer“ she winked at Chloe and started leaving when Chloe called after her

„Wait! In case the wind takes that away from you or something why don‘t you put your number in here?“ she handed her her phone and smiled, proud of herself for coming up with that

„I do appreciate when someone‘s direct,“ Beca smirked and typed in her digits

„I don‘t know what you‘re talking about, I just wanted to make sure you audition, you know, because we need members“

„And you need another look at me“ she winked at her. Again. That was not helping Chloe‘s new found interest

„Seems like you really want me to be into you. Stop implying things, it‘s a bit obvious don‘t you think?“ Chloe grinned at her

„Maybe. See you at auditions!“ Beca said to her and blew a kiss back to Aubrey

Aubrey just stood in the back, disgusted, while Chloe was wearing the biggest high school type of my-crush-knows-who-I-am smile. Even so early on she knew she was a goner (somebody catch her breath)


	2. Deep down we both knew you were trouble by design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the famous shower scene! Things get a little heated ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Two chapters in two days! This one's a bit shorter though, hope you enjoy!

Neither Beca nor Chloe wanted to seem too eager so they decided on not texting immediately. But it was 2 days before the auditions and Chloe figured that a little reminder about them wouldn‘t make her appear remarkably interested. It was _just_ a text, she shouldn‘t even overthink it!

 **Chloe:** Hey! Just a little reminder that auditions will be taking place in 2 days at 12:00 PM! See you then xx :))

_10:03 AM_

Sent. She didn‘t have to wait long before the reply came in;

 **Beca:** Do all of the girls get this special treatment? Don‘t worry, I don‘t forget that easily ;)

_10:07 AM_

**Chloe:** Wouldn‘t be special if all the girls got it, now would it? ;-)

_10:08 AM_

Chloe was happy with her answer and decided to go shower, she didn‘t take one after her jog this morning. As a senior, she had the benefit of a shower in her dorm bathroom but Aubrey used all of the hot water so she went to the common one.

Halfway through her shower, she heard a familiar voice mumbling something. She couldn‘t pinpoint who it was, she just knew that she‘s heard it somewhere before. What she wasn‘t expecting was to hear that voice dissolve into a singing one. A really good one to be honest. And _God_ wasn‘t it convenient. She, whoever the singer was, chose her favorite lady jam.

Now, Chloe is a forward person. She is. Her first relationship is a good example. She was 14 and liked the boy who sat behind her in math, and exactly 2 days after making sure he‘s single and her feelings are real she turned around before the start of the class and told him. Quite directly. Chloe was, of course, everybody‘s dream girl even back then. Beautiful red hair and a heavenly smile – who could possibly resist? So, it would be unnecessary to add that they went on their first date that weekend.

She is forward and has little to no respect for personal space. But, she does have boundaries, Well, she usually does.

No one, not even her, could explain what came over her when she decided to barge into a stranger‘s shower. Sometimes she would defend that action by saying that the music drew her in, that she just had to check who it was. And she definitely wasn‘t disappointed with her discovery.

„So I was totally right! You can sing!“ Chloe had such a big grin on her face that it was borderline psychotic

„Dude!!“ Beca shrieked „What the fuck are you doing?“ she, unsuccessfully, tried to cover herself

„I heard you singing and had to check who it was“ Chloe explained as that wasn‘t anything weird

„Seriously, I am nude“

„And I sure am appreciating it“ Chloe winked „You were singing Titanium, right?

„You know David Guetta?“ Beca asked pleased, almost forgetting about where they are

„Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam. My lady jam“ Chloe was still looking at her with the biggest smile on her face and by now her pupils have dilated, a lot

„That‘s an...interesting piece of information to have“ now that Beca reminded herself that both of them were, in fact, naked, in the shower, she let her eyes roam Chloe‘s body. And it was a _view_.

„Oh, I‘m pretty confident about all this“ Chloe gestured to her body

Beca shot her eyes up for a second looking at Chloe‘s and then they went back to her body „You should be“ she averted her gaze back to Chloe‘s eyes, which were practically black at this point. Something about Beca checking her out so shamelessly really did it for her

„Like what you see?“ Chloe teased stepping closer

Nor Beca nor Chloe were prudes. They had their fair share of sex. Beca probably more than Chloe. She was famous for sleeping around in high school, which you wouldn‘t really suspect cause not many girls like to admit to themselves they‘re bi or gay at that age, but something about Beca‘s bad girl behavior really attracted them. For Chloe though, sex was an intimate thing. She liked the emotional bonding of it, she was never addicted to it and she preferred it later in the relationship than early on. However, that didn‘t stop her from wishing Beca would just pull her in and kiss her.

„As if you don‘t know. If you come any closer I‘m gonna suspect you didn‘t come here just to hear me sing“ Beca smirked

„What? Can‘t a girl-“ and Chloe‘s wishes came true. Beca‘s lips were fully on hers and it felt even better than she’d imagined. Not wasting time Beca turned them around and pushed Chloe into the wall behind them. Just as Beca opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and started moving her arm to Chloe’s lower regions Chloe broke the kiss

“Wait. What is this?”

Beca responded by leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck pulling out a sharp moan from Chloe “What do you think, Red?”

“I-I don’t know. Maybe we should stop to talk about it”

Beca removed herself from her “You want to stop?”

“Not really, but I don’t want to continue here either. And you still haven’t answered my question about what this exactly is?

Beca definitely wasn’t a romantic, but she wasn’t an idiot either. Chloe was beautiful, nice and actually interested in music. Chloe was, in one word, a catch. However, Beca didn’t come to college to start things she couldn’t finish, her father and she had a deal. One year. One year and that’s it, after that she can leave for LA. In her head, there was only one solution for this

“We’re just two friends having fun, enjoying each others company”

“Oh” Chloe would lie if she said that she didn’t wish for more. She had a special feeling about Beca. But, if that was all Beca offered, she’d take it “Okay”

“Okay?” Beca smiled at her

“Yeah” Chloe smiled back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know - kudos and comments are very welcomed! The next chapter will probably be out in a few days or a week and it will be longer. See you then! Thanks for reading :)


	3. The Auditions - Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterthoughts and the auditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been crazy busy and crazy uninspired but figured I have to post this one before writing the next chapter for which I'm really excited about. I don't like how it came out, but hey, I hope it's not as bad as I think and that you'll be able to enjoy. It is more of a filler chapter, but like I said, the next one will be far more interesting.

The auditions couldn’t come soon enough. Beca and Chloe agreed on friends with benefits but haven’t really heard from each other after their little encounter. They exchanged a few texts, but that was about it. Chloe was both excited and anxious to see the other girl.

 

She spent the last two days replaying the words in her head. It kinda stung. She was looking for something more but didn’t feel confident enough to voice her thoughts, which was weird, she was usually one to wear her emotions and say what’s on her mind. This time though, she was afraid her thoughts would scare Beca away, so she settled for what she got. And come to think of it, why would she be disappointed? She didn’t actually know her, so maybe it was just her imagination telling her that she was girlfriend material.

 

Beca, on the other hand, spent her time settling in, not giving that whole situation much thought. She wasn’t one to overthink, the deal was made and, at least for now, she didn’t see a downside. What she was nervous about were the auditions. This would be her first time singing in front of an audience and she would bail if only she hadn’t promised Chloe she’ll show up.

 

And now that the anticipated day finally came they both took a big breath and left their dorms, ready to face what’s coming.

 

* * *

 

While Aubrey was frowning the whole time, Chloe found most of the girls amusing. A few of them, like Cynthia Rose and Amy, were already strong singers. Jessica and Ashley were fairly good but needed a bit more practice to fully fit in. Lilly, however, was more quiet than anything else.

 

The end of the auditions was nearing and there was still no sign of Beca. After some guy, she thinks his name is Benji, finishes singing that would be it. She was contemplating texting, but it’s not like she could make it on time even if she did. And also, it’s not like she hadn’t reminded her before, so Beca couldn’t have forgotten.

 

The Trebles “thanked” the guy and just as they were about to announce the end of the auditions Chloe spotted the famous brunette hiding behind a curtain. “Wait, there’s one more!”

 

Now, in Beca’s defense, even though she had been terrified of coming she wasn’t actually planning on not showing up. The thing is, on her walk to there she ran into her father. Her father who wasn’t happy she didn’t bother to show up even to her first classes. Which, okay, she does realize is bad, but she didn’t think he would make a 20-minute speech out of it. She was already running a bit late and with that inconvenience added she knew there was no way she’d make it on time. And she didn’t, just as she entered she heard some guy walking onto the stage starting to declare the end of the auditions.

 

She also didn’t mean to practically hide behind the curtain. She was uncomfortable enough just by being there and when she realized she won’t get to audition she wanted nothing more than to disappear. Which was the next thing she was going to do before she heard a familiar voice.

 

_Great._ With all eyes on her, she was now supposed to sing a song she didn’t prepare. Why didn’t Chloe warn her about this?

 

“Um, I didn’t know we had to prepare that song” she herself could hear the insecurity in her voice, and it sure wasn’t attractive

 

“Don’t worry, sing anything you like” Someone remind her why was Chloe beaming this much at her? She was late and unprepared and the girl was looking at her like she was her long-term celebrity crush. That just added to her feeling miserable about the whole situation. But, hey, she’d take that smile over the glare the blonde next to her was throwing.

 

She took the yellow cup from Chloe and improvised the best she could. Good thing she loved learning unnecessary stuff so she had something to sing.

 

Throughout her performance every time she’d glance at Chloe the redhead was wearing the biggest grin. Again, why was she so supportive? Of course, Beca couldn’t really complain, that smile was one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen. However, it was making her nervous and strangely happy, and that wasn’t good. Chloe wasn’t supposed to make her feel stupid emotions.

 

When she finished her performance all she could see and hear were Chloe’s eyes and her heartbeat. It was going like crazy. Who knew singing could give you an adrenaline rush that big. She was just glad she didn’t embarrass herself if the applause and Chloe’s proud look were anything to go by. God, she swears if Chloe looks at her like that one more time she’d have to kiss her right there and then, and she’s not sure something like that is the part of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next week :)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of chapter 1! Chapter 2 is in progress. Hope you noticed the little TØP reference at the end. Comments are always appreciated, seriously, if there's anything you especially liked or didn't like - comment. Also, leave a kudos if you want. See you in the next chapter! :))


End file.
